


Electric Type Family

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Childcare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Painful Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Meghan and Volkner's daily life.





	1. Chapter 1

Volkner returns home from a trip to the doctor, carrying his daughter in his arms, with Meghan walking at his side. She rubs her arm, where her newly implanted contraceptive is, still pouting about being made to get one. Volkner pats her on the head a few times before scratching her at the base of her fake ears, earning a pleasant reaction from her that she does a good job of keeping in character, ever the perfect little Pikachu.

“If you weren’t so cute, I might have cut you off completely,” he says. “At least until you learned to take motherhood more seriously.”

Meghan goes to protest but is interrupted by their daughter letting out a cry, and a foul smell filling the room. Volkner hands the baby off to her, saying, “How about you show me you can take care of our little Pichu?”

Meghan, determined to prove to her Papa Raichu that she can be a good mother, carries the baby off to the nursery and does her best to change her diaper, while Volkner watches from a rocking chair. Setting the baby down on a changing table, she pulls off her onesie and puts it in the dirty clothes before gathering her supplies to prepare for the task at hand. Once she’s properly prepared everything, she takes a deep breath and pulls apart the tabs on the diaper.

Meghan does her best not to make a face of disgust upon seeing the contents, not wanting Volkner to think that she’s already in over her head. She takes another deep breath, and opens the box of wipes so that she can begin cleaning her daughter.

She fumbles for a moment when she realizes she missed a step, and hastily pulls her up by the legs to push the diaper out of the way and put a fresh one beneath her, and then begins cleaning her up, careful not to set her down and mess up the new diaper before she’s even had a chance to properly wear it. Doing all of this mostly one-handed, since she’s using a hand to hold up the baby’s legs, is very difficult, and she wishes that she could ask for help, but she isn’t going to this time.

Finally, once she has her daughter wiped down, she’s able to powder her, and if she uses a little too much and creates more of a mess for herself, she doesn’t comment on that. She’s doing just fine, and she isn’t going to give Volkner any reason to think that she doesn’t have everything perfectly under control. Though the process has been exhausting up until this point, she is finally able to fasten the clean diaper around the baby, and throw away the dirty one, as well as all the wipes she used to both clean the baby and the extra powder mess.

She does a decent enough job, if a little awkward, due to her lack of experience, and fetches a fresh Pichu onesie for the baby, getting her dressed up again. Once she’s done with all of that, she pulls her daughter into her and climbs up onto Volkner’s lap. When she’s completely situated and comfortable, she pulls down the top of her costume to expose her small, budding breasts, letting the baby latch onto one of her nipples.

She doesn’t have all that much milk to offer, and it isn’t long before she switches off to her other breast. Even then, it doesn’t last long before she has to get up to get one of the bottles of formula she has prepared. She gets back into Volkner’s lap, giving the baby the bottle. Sometimes she feels bad that she doesn’t have so much milk, but she does the best she can to feed her daughter. 

She rocks the baby- well, Volkner does most of the rocking with the chair, but she cradles her in her arms, and by the time the bottle is mostly empty, their little Pichu has fallen asleep. She takes the bottle from her mouth and continues to let her rock for some time, just to make sure that she’s really asleep before she moves too much.

Once she’s satisfied, Meghan gets back up to carry the baby to her crib, though she has to stand on the tips of her toes to be able to reach over the side and gently lay her down.

“You did a very good job,” Volkner praises her. “You might just be a good Mama Pikachu after all.” He pats her on the head and scratches the base of the ears just as he did earlier, and she is even more pleased this time, proud of herself for finally managing to impress him. When he scoops her up into his arms, she lets out a soft noise of delight, keeping it quiet because she does not want to wake the baby.

He carries her to his room and lays her down on the bed, saying, “You’ll learn to take everything serious in time. But for now, you need to focus on the child you already have, and taking care of her to the best of your ability, before you need to think about trying to have any more little Pichus.”

“Yeah, I know,” she says, but she still tries to pout, wanting to see if that will work on him at all. All he does is chuckle and shake his head. He knows that, after her busy day, there’s only one way he can reach her now, and so, he wastes no time in stripping down to his boxers and getting down with her, pulling her by hips up to his face and pulling aside the crotch of her costume.

Meghan’s breath hitches in her throat as he parts his lips, and when he presses his tongue inside of her, she lets out her best impression of a Pikachu’s mating call. After working so hard to prove herself to him, this is exactly the sort of reward she’s been looking forward to!

  



	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, Meghan can only lose herself in the pleasure of having Volkner eat her out, but as soon as she regains her composure enough, she frees his member, ready to return the favor. She takes hold of him and begins stroking him until she’s got him to a full erection, and once he’s completely hard, she wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. She has to stretch quite a bit to make this work, due to their height difference, but she is able to make it work, at least.

From that moment on, it becomes like an unspoken competition, both wanting to see who can get the other to come first. Volkner’s tongue traces shapes inside of her, rediscovering all of her most sensitive areas and leaving her a squirming mess, but Megan doesn’t let that throw her off too much, and she does what she can to keep her concentration while she sucks him off. Her small tongue teases along the tip of his cock, and it’s all he can do to keep his composure. She’s growing more experienced the more time they spend together, and she’s becoming quite the force to be reckoned with.

But that being said, he keeps up with her without much difficulty, and is no more thrown by his growing pleasure than she is by hers. She won’t lose to him this time, however, and she wants to prove to him that she’s more grown up than he realizes, in an entirely different way this time. It’s not too much longer later that she claims her victory, much to Volkner’s surprise. Despite his best efforts to hold out, he can’t fight off his orgasm and is the first one to give in, shooting his seed in her throat. He holds her head in place to make sure that she not only swallows everything, but that she also does her part to clean him up.

He doesn’t have much to worry about on that front anyway, as she’s very eager to swallow every bit and lick him completely clean. All the while, he doesn’t go easy on her, targeting every sensitive space she has with his tongue until she’s writhing and crying out, pulling her mouth back once he allows her to. It takes him hardly any time at all to get her to her first climax, and she lets out more Pikachu-like noises as she comes.

After that, she has some time to rest in the afterglow, laying on Volkner’s chest and catches her breath, resting there for several minutes. Once she’s fully recovered, she crawls forward to straddle him and is just about to impale herself on him when he grabs her by the hips and yanks her away.

“Naughty little Pikachu,” he scolds her, while she pouts at him. “You remember what the doctor said. We need several weeks before we know that the implant is fully effective, and until we get that confirmation, you can’t ride my lightning rod without additional protection.”

He reaches for his nightstand and pulls out a condom, rolling it on while Meghan protests about having that between them. “It’s this or nothing at all,” is all he says, and she’s far too horny now to pick nothing at all so that’s enough to silence her protests for now.

When he has it on, he lays back for her and she rests her hands between her knees, her position somewhere between squatting and getting down on all fours. She sinks down onto him, pulling his wrapped member inside of her with a soft moan. Once she has him completely inside of her- or, as much of him that will fit- she is quickly bouncing up and down as much as her slender legs will allow her to. Volkner, for his part, rather enjoys getting to watch her little butt bounce up and down as she rides him.

Despite her reluctance at letting him wear a condom, she finds that the experience isn’t all that different, and she loves every second of riding her boss Raichu, just as she always does. Her moans and Pikachu impressions grow louder and more breathless as she quickly approaches her second climax. It only becomes harder for her to hold out when Volkner begins to move, jerking his hips up into her, working against her movements and thrusting until she can barely take it anymore.

This time, they can’t afford a contest, because they both know that there’s no competition whatsoever. Meghan is too close already, and built up the anticipation so much that there’s no way she’ll be able to hold out longer than him this time. She may have taken him by surprise before and beaten him, but Volkner knows he’ll be the one to come out on top this time- even if she’s the one on top of him right now.

She lets out a loud, broken cry, somewhere between Pikachu and human, and she comes. However, his victory is not quite as big as it could be, considering the fact that feeling the way her young pussy tightens and convulses around him is enough to send him into his second orgasm rather quickly as well. He spills inside of the condom, filling the tip completely, and the two of them pause for a moment, panting together.

Once Meghan has bounced back, she’s already ready for another round and quickly begins to bounce up and down again, only for Volkner to pull her into a hug, holding her against his chest and pulling her off of his cock.

“Why’d you make me stop?” she whines, disappointed.

“You’re just trying to make the condom break, aren’t you?” he accuses her. “Besides, you’ve gotten pretty sweaty, so I think it’s time for both of us to take a shower.”

Without another word, he picks her up and carries her to the bathroom, letting his boxers fall to the floor and peeling off the leotard stuck to her skin. He gently pulls out the buttplug anchoring her tail in place, but when he goes for the ears, she insists on keeping those on.

This causes him to realize that this is his first time seeing her completely naked, since she always keeps the costume on. “You have such a cute body,” he tells her. “You're adorable even without you costume.”

She blushes so hard that her cheeks would be red even without face paint.


	3. Chapter 3

While the two of them shower together, Volkner does a good job of getting Meghan clean. Of course, he takes that opportunity to tease her, taking his time along her nipples and between her legs, and any other area he can think of that she has a particularly strong reaction to being touched. He enjoys watching her flush and squirm, and, while he’s teasing her, he washes away her face paint so that he can get an even better look at her naturally rosy cheeks. She really is too cute, he thinks.

Eventually, he has her clean, and she wants to return the favor and wash him as well. However, not long after she gets started it quickly becomes apparent that she’s not tall enough to wash him properly, and she just settles for giving him a handjob, and a rather soapy one at that. He relaxes into it, enjoying the feeling of her slick hands working up and down his member, but when he starts to enjoy it too much, and feel another climax approaching, he says, “You better stop, alright?”

Meghan doesn’t listen to him, however, and manages to keep it up amidst his protests. Volkner is unable to regain his composure enough to stop her before he’s sent over the edge with a moan, covering her hands with his seed. Immediately, she reaches down, trying to slip one of her covered fingers inside of her, but Volkner is at least quick enough to grab her by her wrists, stopping her and forcing her hands under the spray of the shower until he’s washed all of his come away.

“You’re a naughty little Pikachu,” he scolds her. “Trying so hard to get that inside of you! You’re not going to get past me that easy, you know?”

Once he’s got her hands completely clean, as well as himself, he lifts her off the floor. Pressing her shoulders against the shower wall and spreading her legs over his arms, he says, “I’ve thought of the perfect way to punish a naughty Pikachu like you, for not taking no for an answer when it comes to getting a creampie.” As he speaks he spreads her buttcheeks and presses the tip of his cock against her, making his intentions very clear.

Though Meghan uses buttplugs on a daily basis, what with the tail of her costume and all, this is still a very new concept for her. She’s nervous about having him do something like this to her, especially considering the fact that even the largest of her butt plugs is nothing compared to his size. Her eyes go wide as she realizes exactly what this means for her, and she lets out a shout as she cries, “No, no, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I-”

Her cries for mercy are cut off as he plunges into her completely, filling her without giving her any time to react or adjust. Her ass is so tight around him that the sensation is overwhelming and he nearly comes on the spot, but he manages to have a little more self-control than that and hold back to regain his composure. Once he’s managed to recover from that, he begins fucking her ass without mercy, pounding hard into her and ignoring each cry as she begs him to pull out.

Meghan can barely think straight at first, he’s so big inside of her, and she’s only barely coherent when she begs him. All she can see is the blinding white pain, but Volkner is completely deaf to all of her pathetic cries, and eventually, she starts to come back into herself again.

The pain slowly begins to subside as she grows used to the fullness, and as her body stretches to accommodate him more. With proper preparation, this probably would have been good from the start, but like this, she still needs a little bit of time to get used to him, and he doesn’t help with that at all.

Still, she does get used to him, and she’s able to withstand her punishment, and even start to enjoy it, the longer it goes on. Yes, this could have been amazing from the start if he’d prepared her, and, despite herself, she really begins to get into it. For the first time in a little while, a few moans escape her lips rather than screams, and she squirms, wondering if she can get off from this somehow.

But that’s when Volkner lets out a low grunt and fills her with a warmth that she knows to be his seed- and even now, she’s disappointed that it’s being wasted back there. However, she’s even more disappointed knowing that he’s finished, because she already has a feeling that that is all she’s going to be getting from him.

Volkner pulls out of her unceremoniously, and finishes cleaning the both of them up without doing anything else for her, and any begging from her is still ignored. After they’ve dried off, he stops her before she can put her pajamas on to present her with a rather strange gift- a chastity belt in the form of leather panties. “You’ve got to wear this tonight,” he tells her. “I don’t want my little Pikachu trying to make me squirt in her in the middle of the night.”

“But I don’t want to!” she protests with a pout.

“Well, you can always sleep on the couch,” he replies. That is enough to get her to agree to it, and he locks her in with minimal pouting. After that, she puts on her Pikachu footie pajamas and a tail, though she does not use one that anchors with a butt plug, due to being a little sore.

Once she has fresh face paint on her cheeks, she jumps into Volkner’s waiting arms and he carries her to bed, snuggling her as the two fall asleep. Though he’s hard on her, it’s apparent in moments like these that he truly cares for her, above all else.


End file.
